


Kiddiecare

by WordSmithBreaker



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Everyone Is Alive, kiddiecare verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordSmithBreaker/pseuds/WordSmithBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina wasn't ready to go back to Mother of Invention daycare, not after her summer with her mom and none of her friends being back. But between Wash and the Pre-k group they're stuck with, maybe it won't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddiecare

**Author's Note:**

> I will fix the spacing, it just translated weirdly from my phone.

Carolina kicked the seat as her mom drove, trying her best not to pout. Going back to daycare after spending weeks at home with her mom was the absolute worst as far as she was concerned. Especially the past few days.

She had gone hiking with her mom, just them and some unmarked trail. With no Dad or Twins to pull her mom away, Carolina thrived. She carried gear, she helped put up the tent and start the fire. She even helped skin a rabbit, even though she cried a bit when her mom brought the body back.

It was fun. Mother of Invention childcare was not. 

"What's the matter 'Lina?" Her mom, Allison, asked, using a rude hand gesture to the car passing them.

"Nothing." Carolina grumbled.

"Alright, if you're going to be grumpy..."

"I'm not grumpy." Carolina grumbled, kicking the seat again, "I just don't want to go back so early. Can't I stay with you?"

"And what, go running every morning with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Lift weights with me?" 

"Easily!" 

"Do paperwork?" 

"All you do is say some bad words, write your name, and throw it in the tray." Carolina answered, bouncing a bit. She knew how to do that.

"Help change the twins' diapers and give them baths?"

"I do that already! So can I stay home?" Carolina was excited, she could do all that stuff. Most of it she already did.

Allison pulled into the parking lot and turned around, her blue eyes meeting her daughter's green.

"How about leaving your teammate David..."

"Washington." Carolina corrected her. Nobody called Wash David anymore.

"Washington at the mercy of enemy Pre-K kids?"

"I....damn." Carolina swore, "I can't do that."

"Don't let your father hear you swear like that. You're five years old."

"Five and three-fourths." Carolina corrected before glaring at her mom, "You tricked me."

"A true warrior never abandons her team." Allison said, putting the car in park and shutting it off.

"You tricked me." Carolina repeated, freeing herself of the seat-belt and snagging her bag.

"If you know your enemy and yourself..." Allison started as she opened the door.

"...you'll never lose!" Carolina finished.

"Sun Tzu, Art of War. What are you teaching our daughter Allison?" A drawling voice added.

"Dad!"

Carolina couldn't help but smile as she ran into his arms. She loved her mom but she hadn't seen her Dad in forever!  

"The same things I'll teach our sons." Allison gave her husband a kiss.

"And the world shall tremble." Her dad said with a smile.

"Alright 'Lina, time for me to go. Be good and don't punch anyone." Allison said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Carolina saluted from her Dad's arms.

She tried her hardest not to cry as she was carried in, watching her Mom's jeep drive off.

* * *

"Lina! Thank god you're here!" 

The moment her Dad dropped her off and closed the door, she was charged by a gray blur.

"It's been insane! The Pre-K kids are crazy, and kind of fun, but mostly crazy and they won't leave me alone and everyone else is on vacation!"

It took a minute before she realized that the blur was Washington and he was hugging her and she couldn't feel her arms.

"Wash, let go." She managed to get out.

"I don't want to." He whined, squeezing tighter, if I let go you'll run."

"I'm gonna punch you." 

"I'm telling the teacher!" A new voice cut in, and a kid in a red shirt darted off.

"That's Simmons." Wash had let go of her whole body and had was holding her hand, "He's a tattle tale. And a nerd."

Carolina blinked, "Wash, did you get taller?"

The younger boy had been the shortest in their class, shorter than CT on their chart, but now his head came up to her shoulder. She only noticed because she had been his partner during the year.

"Yep! And do you like my new sweatshirt? It has cat ears! And a tail!"

"Cool. I like your haircut too." The smaller boy had his hair cut short, allowing his blond patches to show.

Wash smiled before covering for her with the teacher, telling Ms. Alaska that she didn't threaten Richard and no he didn't call him a nerd.

Carolina had to smile, she had missed Wash just a bit more than the others.

"Okay, I'm going to play with legos. Wanna come?" Wash asked, tugging her hand a bit.

"No. I'm gonna go read a book. Or color."

Wash frowned a bit, but took off towards the legos. Carolina made her way to where the books were, off in the corner with a mat and some stuffed animals, and made herself comfortable with a copy of Brave.

A redhead princess who could fight? It was her favorite.

"You cant be here. You're a Blue."

Carolina stared at the pile of stuffed animals. It was talking to her.

"You need to leave." The pile of stuffed animals spoke up again, "Reds only."

"You can't tell me what to do." Carolina said, turning away from the animals and going back to her book.

"You're new aren't you? Are you red or blue?"

Carolina turned, this time seeing a slightly chubby boy in a orange shirt wiggle out of the pile of animals.

"You're going to be black and blue if you ask me that again." Carolina growled, "My favorite color is green, not stupid red or blue."

"It's not about your favorite color, it's about your team." The boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that Carolina was dumb for not knowing, "I'm Griff and I'm a red. See, that's how it is."

"I don't care." Carolina turned away, going back to her book.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Griff said as he hid himself again.

"Get outta here you stinkin' blue!"

Carolina had enough and whipped the book at the new voice, hitting the boy in the eye.

"Carolina!" Ms. Alaska's voice called out as she crossed the room.

* * *

Carolina sighed heavily as she watched everyone play from her spot in her chair. Stupid teacher, stupid Pre-K kids, stupid red or blue thing.

"Alright Carolina, go play. No more books." The teacher called out.

Deciding she needed information, she went to Wash. The boy smiled and handed her some legos.

"Nice shot." He said, carefully adding another Lego to his building.

"Thanks." With practiced motions, Carolina built her tank. Then she grabbed another handful and started another.

"What's with the red and blue thing?" She asked, digging through the bucket for a wheel.

"It's what they did in Pre-K this year. One team was always red and the other was always blue."

"That's dumb." Carolina eyed Wash's house.

"Yep. But they did it all year and now they think everyone should do it." Wash built some walls to protect his house from her tanks.

"Who is who?" Carolina bulldozed one wall.

"Simmons, Griff and Sarge are reds. You hit Sarge with the book." Wash crushed one of her tanks with a cube of legos, "There's also Donut, but he's not here right now."

"Where is he?" Carolina asked, quickly assembling a plane.

Wash blushed and rubbed the band-aid on his hand, "He had to go to the doctors."

"Okay." Carolina took out a wall with a plane, "The Blues?"

Wash scrambled some tiny jets of his own, "Umm...Church and Epsi, they're twins, Caboose and...Tucker? I get confused because Doc floats between teams and he's purple."

"Still sounds dumb." Carolina stated, deploying some ground troops behind the wall.

Then she frowned when Wash used animals to defend.

"Dogs?"

"Attack kitties."

"No." 

"Yes."

The two glared at each other, one hand behind their back.

"Go!"

Carolina had rock, Wash had scissors. Carolina smirked as she took the building.

"No fair, you always win." Wash pouted.

"Play again?"

"Only if you have to defend." Wash grumbled, "You always win attacking."

"What are you two doin'?" A familiar voice asked.

"Playing a game." Wash answered, amassing his forces quickly before the next round started.

Carolina stared at the boy, he had a accent like her Dad and his hair was short and kind of white. He also had a ice pack over one eye and was watching her. 

She growled.

He jumped.

"You are one scary lady." He stuck his free arm out, "with amazing aim. I'm Sargent, but you can call me Sarge."

Carolina shook his hand, he hadn't cried and that made him okay in her book, "Carolina, but you can call me Lina."

"How do you play this game?" Sarge asked.

"Sit down," Carolina patted the floor, "I'll teach you."

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

 

She was wrong, very wrong.

Sarge turned out to be very good at their war game, attacking in ways that had Carolina challenging every few moves. Wash had been knocked out early and was playing judge for the two.

"You can't fire a space laser in a neighborhood!" Carolina protested, pointing out the smaller houses around the red building.

"Can too!" Sarge argued, "you just don't like my super awesome plan!"

Wash bit his lip as both of them stared at him, urging him to make a decision quickly. He didn't know what to do and quickly hid under his hood to think.

"Time to clean up!" Ms. Alaska's voice echoed, "We're going outside."

"Clean up!"

A blue blur swept through where they were playing, throwing the legos into their bin on the shelf. Carolina saw bright blue eyes, Brown hair and a Blue shirt before the boy zoomed off again.

"Who?"

"That's Caboose. He really likes cleaning up." Wash explained as he ran to the line.

Sarge shrugged at Carolina's look, "Hes a filthy blue. They're weird."

"I want to be line leader!" A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks said, hopping in front of Simmons.

"No way Tucker, it's my turn!" The blond boy protested.

"No way, you're always line leader. Let someone else have a turn."

"It's Carolina's turn." Ms. Alaska sighed, "It's her first day back after vacation. Come on Carolina."

Carolina grinned, maybe there were some upsides to coming back today. No matter how old you got being line leader was the best.

Once they made it out to the playground, Carolina quickly took off and scrambled up to the top of the jungle gym with Wash seconds behind her.

"Target?" Wash asked as he settled himself next to her, holding on tight.

"Playing safely." Carolina took a moment to find her balance as she stood up.

Her brothers were on a different playground than she was, and they were separated by a fence and and another playground, so she couldn't run and talk to them through the fence like she used to. 

She just had to settle for waving at them from the top. They used to have a flag they would wave, everyone in her class had a sibling in other class so they would spend the first few minutes waving and saying hi. She'd have to ask her Dad what happened to it.

"So what do we want to do out here today?" Carolina asked after her brothers waved at her, "Capture the flag?"

Wash shook his head, "No, they stink at that. Except for Donut, he's really good. We can do search and destroy with just the two of us. They don't know any other games besides capture the flag."

Carolina nodded, "Yeah!"

After a quick game of rifle/hammer/launcher, Wash hung his sweatshirt on the jungle gym and scrambled to go hide as Carolina started counting. When she reached ten the redhead climbed down with a big grin on her face. Wash was good at hiding and very good at not getting caught. 

Good thing she was better and knew all his hiding spots.

He spotted her before she was close and he took off as fast as he could. Carolina was right on his heels, she was the fastest in her class at school, and nearly tagged him before he led her through the tunnel. Carolina growled to herself as she lost him, Wash was smaller and could climb through faster.

"Gotcha." A voice proclaimed as she exited the tunnel right before she felt a tap on her head.

Looking up Carolina spotted Wash crouched on top of the tunnel with a big smile. Carolina frowned, that's how CT used to catch her.

"Your turn."

"You got lucky." She growled, trying her best to sound like her Mom when she got annoyed.

"David, get down." Mr. Alaska's voice called out,"We don't climb on the tunnel."

"We don't get caught climbing on the tunnel." Wash mumbled as he climbed down and started counting.

Carolina took off wth a grin, no way was Wash going to catch her. She never hid, she hated that part, but instead she always ran around. Only one person could catch her without a group and that person wasn't there so no way was she getting caught today.

"Nice try." Carolina spun around the arm that shot out to grab her, "Wait, you're not Wash."

"Tucker, Lavernius Tucker." The boy with dreadlocks said with a grin as he tried to tag her again.

Carolina turned and stuck her foot out, tripping the boy. Was the really the best Wash could do?

"Surprise!"

Carolina panicked for a second before noticing that the speaker was just standing there. It was another boy, this time with blond hair and a Blue Thomas the train shirt on and he looked a little spacey.

"Did I do it right?" he asked, looking behind her.

"Dude, no. You're supposed to grab her!" Tucker rolled us eyes as he stood up.

"Oh." The boy blinked.

Carolina shook her head, "Come catch me then."

"Come on Caboose!" Tucker called as Carolina took off.

There was no way those two little kids were going to catch her Carolina decided as she rounded around the slide, no way. Thats when she spotted the two waiting for her around the corner. 

They were twins, like her brothers, with one being slightly shorter than the other. Carolina dropped into a baseball slide and slid between them as they lunged at her.

She stood up ad giggled at the sight of the four boys as they crashed into each other. It was the funniest thing she had seen all day. Then she blinked and started running again, distracting her was Wash's plan!

As soon as she had started running, Wash was right behind her with a determined look on his face. Carolina grinned, Wash had gotten better. But she had one more trick up her sleeve and was determined to use it.

She quickly changed direction, aiming for the picnic table. As soon as she was close enough she kept onto the bench and onto the table before jumping backwards and driving her knees towards her face, just like her Mom taught her. Put together, Carolina flipped backwards over Wash and landed with a bit of a stumble before reaching out and tagging a stunned Wash.

"I win!" Carolina cheered.

"Best game ever." Wash added, the shock slowly fading from his face.

"Carolina!!"

Carolina sighed as Ms. Alaska made her way over with worry written all over her face. 

She hadn't missed getting the "Safe Choices" talk in the least. 

* * *

Allison raised an eyebrow at the grin on her daughter's face as she buckled herself into her seat.

"Good day Carolina?" she asked as she closed the door and started the car.

"The best. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Perfect."

Allison, unlike her husband, saw no problem with her daughter's behavior today. So what if she did a back flip off the picnic table? It wasn't anything the girl didn't know how to do safely. Her husband needed a bit more faith in their daughter's abilities.

Though she didn't mention the call she had gotten from her sister about her niece. The surprise would be good for her.

 

* * *

The next day Carolina strode into her class ready to play hard like she did yesterday. Maybe she could get them all to work together and give her a real challenge.

"Hey Carolina," a calm voice called out, "Long time no see."

Carolina couldn't stop the smirk spreading across her face as she looked at the source of the voice.

She was as tall as Carolina, with braided blond hair and a black shirt that read 'Lass Kicker'. The smirk on her face mirrored Carolina's.

Green eyes met blue ones and the challenge was issued.

"Tex." 

 This, Carolina decided, would be way more fun than yesterday.


End file.
